


dreams do really come true

by bluemanjyome (jyo_on_hiatus)



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! - backstage!AU [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Multi, backstage!AU, sorry for this shit but i have to rewrite it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyo_on_hiatus/pseuds/bluemanjyome
Summary: Yuuya Sakaki is an early teenage guy that loves theater and acting, sometimes writes some scripts and then practices with acting reading them. But the future has reserved something more for him.





	dreams do really come true

**Author's Note:**

> hhhHHH hi,,  
> i didn't want to rewrite this here but my inspiration literally said "okay do this before you'll forget it bitch" so here i am  
> there will be some short fanfictions about this au with other series too, but i mainly prefer doing yuuya's story because i wrote it before the others (like, for this au i wrote first arc-v, then gx, dm, and then 5d's, vrains and zexal that are almost empty)  
> so yeah, this "first chapter"/"prologue" is really boring and shitty but,,  
> i hope you like it hh;;

Yuuya was a simple thirteen years old guy attending the first year of junior high school, his parents were both actors and in that period he began to love the theater and acting. He liked to write some scripts, so he could practice with acting. Normally, Yuuya was a very shy boy and sometimes he had panic attacks.

Usually he stayed at home alone when his parents are at work, but sometimes only one of them was at home with him, it depended by the TV series they were working on. However, he was also a huge fan of some actors; Sakaki began to be a fan of them because of Yu-Gi-Oh!, and he hoped to see them one day in a convention – he went to some cosplay, videogames and anime conventions, but he has never seen them.

Speaking of his origins, his mother Youko was half-Polish: her father was Polish and her mother was Japanese; his father Yuusho instead, was only Japanese. Yuusho had also a brother, that had a son called Yuuto Sakaki, he was seventeen and was engaged with a nineteen years old guy called Shun Kurosaki. Obviously Yuuya knew him, because sometimes ate with them at some restaurants or just went out with them.

That day, however, was like the others. Yuuya was preparing for school, he wore his uniform and then put some books and notebooks inside the bag. Right after he took his bag and went downstairs, going to the dining room: aside the bentou, a pancake waited for him, there was the maple syrup too. His parents were already at work, so he had to do breakfast alone – like some other days. However, after thirteen years, he learned to accept it, thinking that maybe, in the future, if he would have some children, they’ll have to accept that the father will be busy with his work, whatever could be.

Yuuya slightly sighed and seated on the chair, taking the sticks and beginning to eat his delicious pancake that the mother prepared for him. After the meal, he took the bentou, putting it inside the bag, and went out of his house, closing the door with his keys. Surprisingly he found one of his classmates walking in the same street he was doing, even if his house was completely far away from school.

«Hey!» Yuuya tried to approach to him, even if in class they didn’t talk enough to know something more about each other. The guy turned towards him and slightly smiled, «Hey» he answered, «How’s going?» then asked, beginning to walk next to Sakaki, that answered a simple “as always”, and right after that, they chatted and walked together, going to school.

Once they arrived at school, they went to their class and took place. Yuuya’s place was a desk near to the wall, it was his favorite place to stay at class, so he could lean on the wall and stay comfortable – well, almost; it would be better with a pillow under his head, but the professors wouldn’t accept it. Sakaki seated on the chair in front of his desk and placed his bag on it, then he leaned on the bag and with a tired glance looked at the blackboard – he wasn’t ready for another history lesson, on the first hour.

He was tired mainly because he was too much time watching some TV series on Netflix, that site basically sucked his life and his slumber; sometimes Yuuya also dreamed about the TV series he was watching and usually he was himself the protagonist – after these dreams, he began to think that his brain was telling him he was really narcissistic and hoped it wasn’t true.

After some minutes, the teacher arrived and the history lesson began. Yuuya grabbed his book and opened it, without following the lesson because he was too sleepy, he almost fell asleep on the book.

“ _You should stop watching TV series on Netflix at 3 AM_ ”, he thought, and opened his eyes, looking at the professor talking. Fortunately, she was still looking in front of her and not in Yuuya’s direction, so she couldn’t see how he was trying not to sleep while she was explaining the lesson.

Suddenly, an announcement sound came from the speakers and Yuuya jolt from his chair, after that, a woman voice began to talk.

«Attention, please: all the students are asked to head to the main hall».

His classmates walked out of class, following the teacher. Sakaki instead was slower than the others and yawned. Once they all arrived to the main hall, Yuuya recognized one of his favorite screenwriter: Yasuyuki Suzuki. Next to him there were other famous screenwriters and he was really excited about this, finally something that could wake him up.

They were saying that they needed more students for their new theater school, and Yuuya rapidly raised his hand, saying that he was interested to this.

“ _Well, that was really fast_ ” he then thought.


End file.
